The Unsaid Truth
by aoimidori
Summary: Hiei has kept the fact that he is Yukina's brother for a very long time now...it's Christmas and Yusuke is rounding up the old gang for a Christmas party to be held at his house. What happens? [Hiei, Yukina]


**The Unsaid Truth **  
authored by: aoimidori

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

All characters that you don't recognize are mine. Those that you do, obviously belong to the creators of YuYu Hakusho.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Just decided to make this little story for my favorite YYH character, Hiei. (Oooohh! How I love him!) It's not much. I haven't seen the series in awhile so bear with the mistakes I had made. Those aren't intentional and you can correct me by e-mailing me. I had to go and find some episode synopsis on the net to get some things straight and all of them didn't say the same thing. Anyhow, I hope you still like it!  
One more thing: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

**AUTHOR'S PLEAD:**

Please e-mail me at for any comments or whatsoever. This is my first ever YYH fic so I want to know how everyone feels about it. You know, so I'll know if I am capable of writing another one. . .

**MORE NOTES:**

I just reuploaded this because there were a few bits that I changed. . .not to mention trying to find new reviewers!

* * *

_Somewhere in Makai_

Hiei stared at the necklace resting on his palm. Its pendant was a blue shiny pearl. It was a tear gem, his mother's tear gem. The one Hina had cried when she gave birth to him. To him and his sister, Yukina.

"Yukina. . ." he whispered with a far away look on his face.

His heart ached as he thought of his sister. His twin. The only girl he ever loved as much as he did her.

She was now in Ningenkai. In Ningenkai, where all his "friends" lived. His friends. Maybe you might call them that, The Urameshi team. He had been with them during his days as a Tantei. He was a part of their team during the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Yet the only friend he had there was only Kurama.

Yes, Kurama was partly the reason why he sometimes went back to Ningenkai. And also to return the lost humans in Makai. But she, _she _was the biggest reason why he agreed to go back there.

He clasped the necklace between his fingers. It was the only remembrance he had of her now. His necklace, was still with Mukuro, his friend, his lover and his master... She had offered to give it back to him, but he prefered to keep Yukina's tear gem. He felt as if it brought him closer to her. He never interacted with her now. Whenever he went to visit Ningenkai, he only talked to Kurama. They were best friends and he valued their friendship.

But Yukina, he only saw her from afar. . and she was usually with that stupid ningen, Kuwabara. It hurt to see that his sister found the comfort he could not give, and so much more than that, to the one he showed the most hostile part of himself when he was there. But even if he felt a slight pang of jealousy (and annoyance!) inside him, he had to admit that it made him smile, knowing that someone was there to protect his timid and quiet little sister.

He put the necklace around his neck again. Judging by his surroundings, it was probably time to get back already. Back to Mukuro, the S class youkai he had learned to respect, and even maybe love. . .

As he moved with the fast reflexes of a koorime, he thought of his past.

He was a strong fire youkai, at the age of five, he was already an A class youkai. He would have easily advanced to being an S class if only he didn't have to get through that fucked up operation. Nevertheless, his jagan had proved useful. It had even helped in his getting stronger. Now he was an upper S class youkai. One of the strongest and most feared in Makai. Everyone knew of him. Everyone shuddered at the thought of his name.

But no one knew his weakness. His one and only weakness: Yukina. He did not know what he would do if ever something bad happened to her. He did not know how he would feel if ever he told her the truth and she refused to acknowledge that. He didn't know, he didn't know... There was a lot of things he didn't know about Yukina. And as much as he wanted to know something, he couldn't. He cannot get too close her. It was for her own sake. And that, that was his only weakness.

_Winter in Ningenkai, a week or so before Christmas_

A tear fell from Yukina's eyes and it turned into a shiny pearl upon making contact with air, before it even reached the ground.

There was no one there for her now. Hiei-san had long been gone, with the promise of bringing back her brother to her.

And now, Kuwabara was also gone from her. Kuwabara who had loved her with all his heart. God knows how much she tried to reciprocate the kind of feelings she had for him. But she just could not. The biggest part in her heart was already reserved for someone, her twin brother. The brother she was longing to see, to touch, to feel. Had never met him before, yet she loved him with all her heart.

And of course, there was the solitary Hiei. Hiei-san with whom she felt a deep connection with.

"Brother," she said softly.

Yes, that was what he felt for him. Brotherly love. She knew that if she was given a chance to choose who his brother could be, it would be Hiei-san. Hiei, the dark, lone and mysterious youkai.

A fire youkai, like she knew her brother was. All the signs pointed to him, but she did not know how she can ever be sure. . .

"Does he know?" she asked herself. "If he is my brother, does he know? I wish to ask him, but how would he react?"

She did not know what to do. Now that Kuwabara was gone, she had turned all her thoughts back to the silent fire youkai. He had never shown an ounce of care for anyone, save Kurama-san. . .

"And me. . ." she silently protested.

The youkai had always been protective of her, concerned, as she imagined a brother should be.

She felt the snow dropping all around her. It was the perfect weather. She had grown up in a place where they never seemed to run out of snow.

She felt so at home now. And so close to her brother, even if he was banished from that place.

She smiled bitterly.

_Flashback_

"No!"

Two tear gems fall from Hina's face. One blue, and the other a shiny white.

It had been decided, her son would be thrown off the floating island, and her daughter would be raised by someone else.

She told Ruri to give the white gem, to Hiei, her son's name, and the blue one to Yukina. She was on the verge of tears. After Hiei, she knew it was her turn. She had to die.

And why? All she ever did was love. She loved a fire youkai, she was not ashamed to admit that. And she knew that her son was going to be strong someday.

She watched as Ruri took the child to a spot in the floating village that overlooked a Makai river.

"No!" she cried, internally and externally, every bit of her was screaming.

She could sense Ruri was crying. Ruri, her best friend. Hina held no grudge against her. She knew that she was only doing what the tribe told her to do.

"No," she whispered.

And a thousand pearls went streaming down her face.

_End Flashback_

Hiei looked away and shuddered at the thought. The image had just crossed his mind. Nobody knew that he could understand everything that was happening. It was why he had gone and searched for Koorime. . .only to find out that her mother had committed suicide. In a way the Koorime tribe had also killed her. . .

But then he had learned about Yukina, so the troubles that cost him to get there were not so worthless.

He was looking out at Makai. He was thinking of going for a visit soon in Ningenkai. It was almost "Christmas," that holiday that humans celebrated. He never understood what it was for, but they were all happy. And it was winter. Yukina loved that season best, he knew.

He had received an invitation from Kurama. A party was going to be held at Yusuke and Keiko's. They were married now.

Marriage. . . Wedding. . .

Wedding, that ningen ceremony. Kurama had told him that it was for two people who loved each other. It was to join them forever. . .

_I wonder if Yukina and Kuwabara are married now?_ he thought.

It had been too long a time since he had gone there to visit. More than half a year actually. The lost humans were sent back by the youkais under him. He chose not to go. It was all too painful for him to see Yukina.

But now, he felt that it was becoming more painful not being able to see her.

He decided to risk it all, even to just go and take a look at her.

"Hiei," he heard a soft and husky voice behind him.

"Mukuro," he said knowingly, facing the superior youkai.

At that moment, she was playing the role of his friend. He had begun to know what part she was playing from the expressions on her face. And right at that moment, he was positive that she was her friend.

"Is it Yukina?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

He nodded, no words coming out of his mouth.

"You should go back and see her you know," Mukuro said, with something that resembled a smile on her face.

"You think?" Hiei asked.

"She's your sister Hiei, and you miss her. Just go and see her," Mukuro said.

There was a period of silence as Hiei thought about this. But they both knew what the answer was going to be. . .

"I think you should take this," Mukuro said, handing him the white tear gem that was originally his.

Hiei was surprised. So many years had passed and he hadn't seen that pearl.

"What are you so surprised about?" Mukuro asked. "It's yours right?"

He thought of a promise he had made to Shigure years ago. When he gave him his jagan, in exchange that he would not tell Yukina his real identity once he found her. And he had never been tempted.

But then he remembered the fight that he and Shigure had. Shigure told him that he could tell Yukina if he could defeat him. At that time, he didn't have any intention. But now. . .

Hiei hesitantly took the necklace. He never wanted to before. But there was something about that necklace that made him want to take it.

And with that one simple action, they both knew that Hiei was going to be leaving soon for Ningenkai.

_Yusuke and Keiko's house, Christmas eve_

"Merry Christmas," Yukina smiled sweetly as Kei-chan opened the door for her.

"Merry Christmas!" Keiko smiled at her brightly.

Yukina's eyes darted across the room and saw Kuwabara. He was looking at her with pleading eyes that quickly looked away when she looked at his direction. She felt guilty inside her.

"Is Hiei-san going to come too?" she asked timidly, uncertain if she should have asked that.

"I don't know. Kurama told us that he sent him an invitation, but, we all know him," Keiko smiled apologetically.

-

Kuwabara looked at Yukina with swift, stolen glances. He still felt the hurt inside him. Their fight was about her twin. At first it had hurt so much, he could not describe it. All his life he had never felt that kind of hurt before. Now it had begun to heal, but he still needed to talk to her. . .

-

"Yukina," a male voice said to her.

"Kuwabara, Gomenesai," she said, a gem falling from her face.

"It's okay Yukina."

"Kuwa-chan, I swear, I tried," gems were falling all over the place.

"I know. I just want to know if everything is okay between us," Kuwabara said.

"Of course. We'll always be friends," Yukina hesitated before she added, "I'm really sorry that's all we will ever be."

They both heard the doorbell rang. They looked at who had arrived and saw a dark figure enter the house.

"Hiei-san," Yukina gasped, a little bit short of breath.

She let out a little smile. Kuwabara noticed this and wondered if the little ice maiden might have feelings for the dark youkai. But he brushed it off his mind. Who was he to care if Yukina liked Hiei?

-

All the people present at the party turned to look at the newly arrived visitor.

"Hiei!" Kurama greeted him happily.

Hiei's eyes turned to look at everyone in the room. Master Genkai, Shizuru, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko. Even Koenma was there. And at one corner of the room, there she was, Yukina. As quiet as always. Reserved and shy.

Hiei felt his heart reach out towards her. He had come there to see her and now he had.

"Hiei-san," she had come over to greet him. "Merry Christmas."

Hiei nodded and forced a smile, not knowing how to react.

Everyone was staring at them. Everyone, with the exception of Kuwabara, knew that they were brother and sister.

They stood there, in the middle of the room, eyeing each other awkwardly. They both didn't know what to say.

"Otou-san!" she suddenly burst out, tear gems falling all over the place. She hugged him tightly, as if afraid to let him go.

Hiei's eyes widened with pure shock. It was the Unsaid Truth.

"Yukina," he whispered, not able to react.

Botan gasped. Kurama gave a little smile. Kuwabara's mouth was hanging open. And everyone else was just plain speechless.

He always thought that Yukina probably had a guess. But he never imagined this moment. When Yukina will finally call him brother in public.

"Hiei-san," Yukina whispered at his ear. "My brother."

"Sister," he said back, surprised at his own daring. "I have a gift for you."

From his neck, he took one of the 2 necklaces. It was the one with the white gem.

"I want you to have this, " he whispered.

"Onii-chan," Yukina whispered.

"Onee-san," Hiei said.

Everyone watched as the ice and fire youkai embraced each other. Brother and sister.

* * *

_I don't know if there are any who love the Yukina-Kuwabara tandem. But I am seriously against pairing that sweet little ice maiden with that carrot top idiot (,)! So I'm sorry that I didn't make them end up together!_

* * *


End file.
